Cynic and Pessimist
by Amairam0
Summary: An Italian who dislikes everything about that troublesome emotion called love finds himself entangled in the affections of his brother's boyfriend. 25 sentence set in three delicate chapters. Germano.
1. Chapter 1

Cynic and Pessimist

"_If a guy remains cynical about everything in life, then he will bring nothing but pain to every fucking body around him"_

- Unknown

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful ALittleEmotion and to those who enjoy this couple. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews on my last fics! :)**

* * *

001. Introduction – Lovino Vargas wasn't the type who liked talking to his twin brother's friends and would fight tooth and nail to avoid even looking at them. He just couldn't stand the looks of adoration that they would shoot at Feliciano's direction nor could he stand the looks of disinterest whenever Lovino was introduced to them. However, when he was forced to greet Feliciano's German boyfriend…he could've sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat.

002. Love – Love was a joke and a not a funny one either. Back when he was young and stupid Lovino fell in love with a Spaniard who promised him forever. That all changed when he caught Antonio sucking off the lips of his brother. So much for forever.

003. Light – When Lovino wasn't screaming and cursing at the silent German he would take the time to secretly admire the muscular man's hair. He often thought that his blonde locks were beacons of light in the darkness of Feliciano's room whenever his bedroom door was open just a crack.

004. Like You – Lovino could only watch as his twin's relationship with the potato eater spiral out of control. Ever since Ludwig moved into their apartment it had been nothing but chaos since the bubbly Italian did nothing but sleep and cook leaving Ludwig and Lovino working to keep the apartment tidy. While they worked together Lovino would have no choice but to listen to Ludwig rant and rave about his lazy boyfriend…but he didn't mind it…especially when Ludwig muttered, "Why can't Feliciano be more like you?"

005. Truth – Lovino hated it when someone tried confiding in him about their problems, but that all changed when Ludwig came over to sit beside him on the couch. After a moment of watching television in silence the blonde said, "I think I made a mistake moving in with your brother...but I regret using him." Lovino could feel the anger well up inside of him and tightly bit out, "Use him for what? For your own bondage needs?" Ludwig snorted and turned off the television, turning smile warily at the fuming Italian. "Nein…I regret using him to get close to you."

006. Break Away – Shoving clothes into his briefcase, Lovino cursed under his breath and snapped the briefcase closed, his eyes reflecting both pain and worry. Ludwig had used Feliciano just to get close to him? The surly, foul, cynical twin? Impossible…there was no way in hell Ludwig could like him. Spitting out another curse, he opened his bedroom door and froze when he saw Ludwig standing in front of it, looking a little out of sorts. "Lovino…," he began but Lovino shook his head and pushed him aside, storming out of the apartment. He couldn't risk hurting Feliciano like this…he needed to break away.

007. Awful – A month went by and Ludwig found Lovino in a bar, drinking a glass of red wine and fiddling with his watch. It didn't take the Italian long to spot him out because the bastard took a seat right next to him…and he looked awful.

008. Truth Hurts – The potato eater was covered from head to toe in bruises and he didn't look like he slept properly. "You look like shit," Lovino commented, taking another sip of his wine and eyeing the German with a small look of pity. "…I told Feli the truth…he started crying and called his grandfather. That old man didn't even give me a chance to explain…oh and he called you a whore for "stealing" me away from his precious grandson," he muttered wincing painfully when Lovino scoffed and kicked his already sore shin.

009. Home – Lovino always knew that Grandpa Rome disliked him for his foul mouth and attitude. He always knew that like a dog the old man would respond to Feliciano's cries and tear apart anyone who dared make his little bambino cry. It was a shame really…but his grandfather was old news and Ludwig looked like he really needed someone to be on his side. "Come on bastard…after this drink I'm taking you home with me."

.

.

.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Cynic and Pessimist

Part II

* * *

010. Breath – Having the potato eater in his home made him loosen up somewhat. The place was small, complete with one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, a small kitchen, and a dining large enough for two people. Lovino waited for Ludwig to say something as he looked around the small house, blue eyes sharp as they tried to scope out any dust. Finally, the blonde nodded and said, "I was right…you are cleaner than your brother." Lovino allowed himself to release the breath he'd been holding.

011. Memory – Lovino remembers Antonio living with him. He remembers him cooking, cleaning, and playing with the cat they had taken in. Now, Lovino's memories were filled with a muscular blonde who helped with almost everything in the house and cooked the best damn meals.

012. Insanity – Ludwig was driving him insane. Couldn't he fucking understand? Just because he allowed the bastard to move in with him didn't mean that he was going to enter into a relationship with him! When Lovino harshly reminded him of this for the 20th time Ludwig grimaced and grabbed him by his shoulders, fingers sinking into his skin. "You're not the only one who's going insane Lovino!" he snarled before pushing him away and storming out the door.

013. Misfortune – Ludwig came back late that night drunk off his rocker and crying like a bitch…not that he cared or anything. Feeling something strangely akin to guilt, Lovino placed a cool rag on the German's sweaty brow and had to keep himself from feeling even more like a jerk when Ludwig murmured, "Why…why did I have the misfortune of falling in love with someone like you?..."

014. Smile – Instead of answering his question, the Italian merely snorted and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. The smile Ludwig gave him could have made him piss honey.

015. Silence – Three days…three fucking days since the kiss and Lovino was still giving Ludwig the silent treatment. Of course Ludwig didn't care because something told him he was going to receive more kisses.

016. Questioning – It only took three days for Lovino to finally break the silence and ask, "Do you love me Ludwig?" The muscular blonde could only look up from his book in shock and say, "You know I do…and this is the first time that you've actually said my name."

017. Ow! – Ludwig winced when Lovino's fist met his shoulder. "Damn bastard! I don't know anything about love and now you're dumping it on me! This is too fast! Too –mmph!" He was cut off when the German pressed him up against the wall and kissed him hotly.

018. True – Kissing Ludwig was like kissing a fucking sausage…but at least the blonde had the decency to make the kiss comfortable…and at least it made his heart skip a beat again.


End file.
